


TheAce's Story Idea Collection

by TheAce



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Mystery Science Theater 3000, RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Just random ideas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: My head is filled with story ideas (that aren't tickling related), but unfortunately I don't have the motivation to actually write them. So, if you find these ideas interesting and want to write them yourself, let me know!
Kudos: 6





	1. RWBY vs. JNPR: The Vale Gulch Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for so many fandoms, but I lack either the motivation or the talent to make them full stories. So, I've decided to show my ideas to everyone in the hopes that they would be adopted by writers with far more skill than I. And so that I won't getting another bullshit suspension (or kicked off the site), I will include some scenes I thought up for these ideas so you could get a general idea of what I was going for. There will be some more 'mature' stories I will put down, but I'll be sure to label them just in case.
> 
> The first story is "RWBY VS. JNPR: THE VALE GULCH CHRONICLES", which is basically set in the 'Red vs. Blue' universe where team RWBY is a Red Team while JNPR is a Blue team. Not the most original of ideas, but whatever.

Standing atop a base stood two armored soldiers, one in red and the other in white, both with a kind of short stature and from their armor are female.

"Hey, Weiss?" said the small red soldier

"Yeah?" the white soldier replied  
  
"Do you ever wonder-"  
  
"Oh don't you dare finish that question!"  
  
"But you don't know what I'm even asking."  
  
"Yes I do! You were gonna ask me 'you ever wonder why we're here?'! You've asked that same damn question every single day, and every single day I answer 'I don't know and I don't care', because you've made me stop caring because you keep asking that same damn question!"  
  
"I was only trying to start conversation"  
  
"Couldn't you ever ask anything besides 'why are we here'?  
  
"Okay, okay, uh," Ruby looks around to get an idea, "Hey Weiss, you ever wonder why the sky is blue?"  
  
Weiss just stares as her before answering, "You know what? I'm just a few seconds away from taking my gun and shooting you in the a-"  
  
"Hey guys, couldn't help but hear Weiss blowing a gasket." A yellow armored soldier walks up, "Let me guess, Ruby asked that question again?"

"Do I really ask it that often?" Ruby asks

"Yes! Yes you do!" Weiss groans in frustration, "Honestly, you're suppose to be the leader of this unit, but all you've done is stood around and talk ever since we've got here!"

"Well, there's really nothing to do."

"We are in a war!"

"Yeah, I wonder what's the point of this 'war' even is." Yang questions, "I mean the other guys haven't done jack either, so I'm pretty sure there's no need to be uptight."

"I'm sure Blake would agree with me about the importance of our duty. Speaking of which, where is Blake?"

"In her room reading her erotica."

"It's not erotica!" shouts the voice of their black armored teammate

"Oh please, we know you're a massive perv!" Yang responds

"Says the girl who stares at my butt all day!"

"Is it my fault you have an ass that's worth looking at 24/7?"

"Uggghhh," Weiss groans, "I really am the only one taking this war seriously, aren't I?"

"Anyway, I came to tell you I've got a friend coming over later. So do you mind not being all 'weissy' when she gets here."

"Do not turn my name into an in-wait? Coming over? Who's coming over? We're in a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere!"

"It's Nora, you know, that pink girl from the other team." 

"You're letting an enemy soldier into our base?!"

"She's been coming over for the past few weeks," Ruby says

"You knew about this!"

"Well, yeah, she seems nice, if a little crazy."

"This whole team is crazy!"

"Don't lump me in with the rest of you!" Blake shouts inside

**(Sometime later...)**

"This is bad, the Reds have Nora prisoner!" Jaune, leader of JNPR in blue armor, panics

"There's no need to panic, Jaune." Ren, his green armored teammate, tries to calm him

"Why aren't you panicking! Isn't Nora your childhood friend!"

"Yes, that's why I know she'll be fine."

"Well, with Nora over there, we're now drastically outnumbered!"

"We already were outnumbered four to three, why do you think they didn't give us a fourth teammate, anyway?" Ren asks, but Jaune ignores him.

"We've got to call command for reinforcements, who knows what those sadistic Reds are doing to her!"

(In Red Base)  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD THIS IS TOR-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nora laughs helplessly. Tied up in a chair, her boots off as Yang & Blake were tickling her bare feet, Yang using her fingers and Blake using a feather.  
  
"Tickle torture? Are you serious?" a frustrated Weiss asks Ruby  
  
"It was the only thing I can think of." Ruby shrugs, "Besides, I didn't want to hurt her."  
  
"She's an enemy soldier, hurting her is practically our job!"  
  
"Did we have to go for her feet? They smell so bad." Blake complained leaning her head back as she continued dragging the feather across Nora's sole  
  
"Wimp, Ruby's feet stunk worse than this when we were kids, you've gotta block out the smell, that's why I'm a pro." Yang confidently smirks, fingers dancing over Nora's toes  
  
"This is never going to work," Weiss facepalms, "There's no way a soldier would ever give in to such childish-"  
  
"I'LL TALK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL YOU-HOHOHOHO EVERYTHING! JU-HEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nora surrenders in ticklish agony as Weiss gives a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on her face.  
  
"Yay! I knew it would work! That's why I'm leader!" Ruby cheered as she signals Yang & Blake to stop, Blake quickly getting far from Nora's smelly feet as she can as Nora takes a few deep breaths  
  
"Now tell us everything about your team, Blue-Pink-Girl!" Ruby demands as she tries to look intimidating with her hands on her hips, her teammates circling around her as they stare at Nora.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start with..."

**(Some time later...)**

"Sorry about the tickle torture," Yang says to Nora after untying her  
  
"That's okay, it was kind of fun," Nora replies as she puts her boots back on, "You are one hell of a tickler."  
  
"Comes from years of experience tormenting my baby sister." Yang smiles, reminiscing times where she pinned down and tickled a helpless Ruby, from when they were little girls to just last week.  
  
"Your team is hilarious, especially that Weiss girl, she takes everything so seriously."  
  
"Yeah, she definitely needs to take a chill pill."  
  
"Oh, it's getting late!" Nora picks up her helmet and hammer, "I need to get back before they get worried."  
  
"Okay cool, same time next week?"  
  
"You bet! Bye Yang!" Nora runs out of the base. A few seconds later, Weiss comes walking up  
  
"I just know that pink idiot's hiding something, I'll get her to-Where the hell did she go!"  
  
"Huh, you mean Nora? She just left."  
  
"You mean you just let our prisoner just leave without a problem?"  
  
"Well yeah, she needed to get home"  
  
"She was a prisoner!"

"She was my guest, she always goes home at this time."

Weiss just screams in frustration

**(Some time later...)**

"Did they try to get information from you?" Jaune asks Nora

"Yep, and I told them everything." she replies

"Everything!"

"Yep, like how every night you suck your thumb when you go to sleep, and how I always dress Ren up as a girl and take him out to bars just to see how many guys hit on him, the answer is 'all of them' by the way."

"Oh my god." Ren groans as he covers his face

"But what about all of our strategies?"

"What strategies? We never made strategies, all we do is stand around and talk about random stuff."

"Oh...Well...I guess I should call command and cancel those re-"

Suddenly, a jet flies over the canyon, a bronze armored figure leaps out and after a few spin, sticks a badass landing in front of team JNPR, who were all looking with slack jawed expressions. The soldier takes their helmet, revealing them to be a beautiful girl with green eyes and long red hair tied in ponytail.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha, it is a pleasure to be working with you." she says with a friendly smile, the three still looking in stunned silence until Nora breaks it

"That was hot!" 


	2. Total Drama Blood Woods: The Lost Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the filming of the latest season of 'Total Drama', host Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the crew and the 15 contestants all met grisly fates. Blainley has managed to get her hands on the footage that was shot, most from the cameras the contestants had, and in front of a tv audience plans to show what happened in what would be their final hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a found footage style idea with Total Drama characters. The 'Blood Woods' aren't a real place in Canada (that I know of), but if Boney Island can exist in the Total Drama universe, why not? This is also done in a movie trailer format, just because. Beware of Mature Language.

**THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW IS FOR KIND OF MATURE AUDIENCES**

  
**READER DISCREATION IS ADVISED**

  
_One year ago, Chris McLean attempted to make a new season of Total Drama. Hoping to garner a large audience, he brought back 15 fan-favorite contestants from previous seasons. To add more suspense, he set the season in one of the most infamous places in Canada: The Blood Woods.  
  
_ "Are we rolling?" Chris asks before getting into 'host mode'. "Welcome to 'Total Drama Blood Woods'!"  
  
 _What was originally planned for 21 days of filming, no one in the cast and crew lasted one day_  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen in the viewing world," Blainley announced, "I bring you the footage of 'Total Drama Blood Woods'!"

  
(Now comes several scenes)  
  
"What the hell was that?" asks a crew member watching a monitor  
  
"Get the hell out of my face, princess!" Duncan angrily says to Courtney  
  
"You don't get to call me that anymore!" she shouts back  
  
"Enough! No one cares about your breakup anymore!" Noah shouts  
  
"I don't think we should be here." Dawn warns  
  
"I'm telling you man, something just ain't right." Chef tells Chris  
  
"Where am I? Hello! Anyone!" Heather calls out in the woods  
  
"Your contract clearly states that 'Total Drama is not responsible for'-" Chris tries to explain before Gwen grabs his shirt in a rage  
  
"HE'S DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Gwen shouts  
  
"Let go of me! Let go!" Zoey pleads to an unknown assailant  
  
A panel of past contestants gasp at the screen  
  
"We're all going to die!" Owen shouts  
  
"I don't wanna watch anymore!" Beth cries from the panel  
  
(If this were a trailer, this is where split-second shots are rapidly playing)  
  
TOTAL DRAMA BLOOD WOODS: THE LOST FOOTAGE  
  
"What is this?" Geoff asks as he observes an object, not noticing something coming behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, probably most of my later ideas will have a trailer style format, but not all. Let me know what you think and if you are interested in doing this idea. Again, you don't have to use these scenes, I just wanted to give a general idea.


	3. The Knights of Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the timeline of Equestria getting screwed up, a special team of (background) ponies are assembled to travel through time to fix any paradox or bad guy from interfering with the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from the show 'DC's Legends of Tomorrow', but this isn't a crossover, and season 5 where Starlight Glimmer interfering with the Mane Six getting their cutie marks, creating different bad timelines in the process. The title comes from a My Little Pony fan song about Derpy and Doctor Whooves having time travel adventures. And again, it's in trailer format.

**THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW IS FOR BRONY AUDIENCES**

  
"Special Agent Sweetie Drops, come in!"  
  
"What is it? I told you I was retired." replied Bon Bon, AKA Sweetie Drops  
  
"We have an emergency."  
  
"The timeline has become unstable," Princess Celestia informs, "Other realities have begun bleeding through, if this keeps up, our present reality will be shattered."  
  
"Why not send Twilight and her friends to fix this?"  
  
"We thought it best to send ponies who can, shall we say, blend into the background." Princess Luna says  
  
 **ASSEMBLE THE TEAM  
**  
 **BON BON  
**  
"All I ask is for you ponies to be professional!" Bon Bon yells at her team  
  
 **LYRA HEARTSTRINGS  
**  
"Does this mean we can wear sexy skintight spy suits?" Lyra asks with a big grin  
  
"No" Bon Bon deadpanned responds  
  
 **DOCTOR WHOOVES**  
  
"Time travel isn't a straight line," Doc Whooves says as he works on the time machine, "It's more of a ball of...now what can I use to describe it?"  
  
"Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey?" Lyra suggests  
  
"No, that's stupid"  
  
 **OCTAVIA  
**  
"I swear if this interferes with my recital." Octavia threatens as she tries to fight off a wendigo with a wooden chair  
  
 **DJ PON-3  
**  
DJ Pon-3, AKA Vinyl Scratch, was doing her thing, DJ-ing with 'whumps' in a medieval era Canterlot  
  
"Vinyl, we're suppose to fix cracks and make them!" Bon Bon yells  
  
"Believe me, Vinyl just does her own thing." Octavia tells her  
  
 **AND...DERPY!  
**  
Derpy sneezes and causes a castle tower to collapse, while the rest of the team and the younger princesses watch stunned  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Why did we bring her with us, again?" Lyra asks  
  
 **THE KNIGHTS OF TIME AND SPACE**  
  
"Look on the bright side, who do we know can say they've changed the princesses diapers?" Lyra tries to joke to an irritated Bon Bon, the two are indeed changing baby Celestia and baby Luna's diapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if you are interested in writing this idea, again you don't have to use the scenes, this is just to give a general idea, but I have to say if you do write this story, the main characters must be background or minor ponies, their disappearance not affecting the show's timeline. Bon Bon must be the leader, Doctor Whooves must be the time machine's main technician, and Lyra must be there, because of Bon Bon.


	4. The Heiress and her Cat Maid (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY AU, White Fang member Blake has been captured by Atlas. To avoid a prison sentence (and possible execution), She agrees to become the personal maid of Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. What spirals out is endless days of humiliation for the formerly proud faunus at the hands of the surprisingly perverted heiress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a prompt idea for Adam Irons, you could find it on this site, but then I thought why not make it a full idea, but since I don't think I can do this type of stuff, I'll leave it in the hands of whoever wants it. This is an idea for a mature story, so if you're not comfortable with this, go somewhere else. It doesn't show much, but still.

Blake gives a deep sigh as she looks at herself in the full length mirror, what was once a member of the White Fang, now stood a young girl in the most humiliating outfit she's ever worn. She knew the White Fang had fallen from it's former grace some time ago, and she was thinking of leaving them for good, until she agreed to go on a mission in Atlas, where she was the only one caught as the others got away. At the mercy of General Ironwood, Blake knew her life as she knew it was over and was likely going to be put in prison for the rest of her life, or at least till she was executed. That was until she had gotten a surprising offer from his right-hand woman, Winter Schnee. It seems the day she was arrested and brought before Ironwood, Winter's younger sister was visiting and got a peek at her, Blake doesn't know what happened, but Winter had convinced Ironwood to give her an offer, she could be locked up and accept what sentence is given to her, or she would go work in Schnee manor as the personal maid of her sister, Weiss Schnee. Although she doesn't like the Schnee or their reputation for what they do to their faunus workers, Blake had accepted the offer, thinking it was better than jail.

Now at this moment, Blake is starting to regret her decision. When she arrived, they had put a collar on her that would give electric shocks if she did anything funny, and neutralize her aura and semblance, it was even waterproof so she can bathe in it. Then, she was given her new uniform, which to her shock included underwear. She had gotten changed and was now looking at herself and the 'uniform', if you could call it that. It definitely resembled a maid uniform, but was much smaller, the skirt was barely halfway down her thighs and she knew if she bent over her ass would definitely be showed to whoever stood behind her. Her legs were covered in black pantyhose, her feet in high heels, and her underwear was black and lacey, her panties barely covering her shapely behind and they were practically wedgied in her butt cheeks. And to top it off she wore a bonnet on her head, with holes in it so her cat ears could poke out.

"Are you ready, Ms. Blake?" said a maid coming into the room, Blake looking at her uniform and noticing the obvious difference in attire.

"Can you tell me why my skirt is much shorter than yours?" Blake asks, pointing at the other maid's knee length skirt

"I believe it's to signify that your madam Weiss's personal maid, she did pick the outfit herself."

Now that surprised Blake, while she didn't know the heiress personally, it almost seems like Weiss might be a pervert, but that can't be true, can it?

"It's time for you to meet your new master, Ms. Blake."

Just the words 'your new master', sent a wave of disgust through Blake, feeling like they're treating her like an animal. She followed the other maid out, with the hope her day wasn't getting any worse.

**(Some time later...)**

"OW!" Blake shouts as Weiss sends another spank to her rear end.

"I'm sorry Fluffy, but it's for your own good." Weiss says to the faunus, who was laying across her lap, her arms and legs being held down by other maid as Weiss had earlier pulled her skirt up and began spanking her panties and pantyhose clad behind

"My name isn't-AH!" Blake is interrupted by another spank

"Fluffy is a cute name, it suits you much more than 'Blake'." Weiss happily replies as she once again spanks her new maid, "Now, I don't mean to be rough on you, but this is an example of what will happen if you fall out of line." She gives another spank

"OW! Isn't that what the collar is for?"

"I don't like such a horrid thing," another spank, "Besides, a good old spanking is good enough for bad little kittens like you."

After a few more minutes of spanking, Weiss finally stops, Blake's red ass can be seen through the pantyhose, Blake breathing heavily, trying to resist letting her tears fall. Weiss begins rubbing all over Blake's sore behind and legs.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Get your hands off me." Blake defiantly says

"Oh, are you mad? Well, I know of a method to make kitties happy." Weiss gives the maid holding Blake's legs a nod, who takes the heels off Blake's feet, and bends her legs so her feet are closer to Weiss.

"W-wait, what are you gonna do?"

"Here comes the tickle monster!" With a mischievous grin, Weiss begins raking her fingers all over Blake's pantyhose covered feet, the caught off guard cat faunus suddenly begins laughing, having always had ticklish feet.

"NO-HAHAHA ST-STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blake tries to get loose, but the maids have her in an iron grip, making her unable to move as Weiss assaults her feet.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, all over Fluffy's cute little feet, gootchie, gootchie, goo!" Weiss sings as moves her fingers to tickle between the toes and arches

"STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!" Blake begs, slowly realizing that this was her life now, and dreads what this perverted little heiress has in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Weiss is a little out of character, in this AU Weiss is a closeted lesbian who barely gets out, so when she sees Blake, not only does she notice she's a faunus, but is also sexy as hell. Again, this just gives a general idea, if you want to write this, you can do whatever you want, have Weiss do whatever to poor Blake. Maybe show Weiss genuinely cares about Blake despite what she does to her, and Blake slowly falling in love with her. Well, this is just what I got, let me know what you think and if you're interested with this idea.


	5. Goodbye Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total Drama AU, Gwen Is invited by her hated rival, head cheerleader Heather, to a weekend long sleepover. And by 'invited', I mean kidnapped. With Gwen at the mercy of Heather and her flunkies, the goth's life might change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random idea I had, in trailer format, that is all.

"Hey there, Gwen." Heather says with a fake smile

"What do you want, Heather?" Gwen replies

"My parents are going to be away for the weekend, so I thought to bring my friends for a weekend long sleepover."

"We aren't friends, so I have to decline."

"Oh, I'm afraid 'no' isn't an option." Heather gives a sinister smirk as her fellow cheerleaders close in on Gwen

_(scene change)_

"Alright ladies, it's time for a makeover!" Heather announces as she and her flunkies close in on a tied and gagged Gwen

_(scene change)_

"Today's the first day of the rest of your life"

Gwen struggles in her binds as she's given a manicure and pedicure

_(scene change)_

"The goth is gone for good"

Gwen is forced to watch as her clothes are thrown into a burning barrel

_(scene change)_

"A brand new tan,"

Heather and some of her flunkies sit atop a tanning bed reading magazines, as inside the bed a bikini clad Gwen is trapped

_(scene change)_

"A little dye"

As her crew holds Gwen's head in a sink, Heather adds in blonde hair dye

_(scene change)_

"A little touch-up and a new wardrobe"

Makeup is being applied to Gwen's face as Heather brings in her new pink dress

"You'll become one of us"

_(scene change)_

Heather is standing behind a podium, addressing an amphitheater full of people

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, the new Gwendoline!"

Curtain opens, revealing the girlified Gwen

**GOODBYE** **GOTH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah this was weird. So, if anyone is interested in this, it's up to you if Gwen accepts her new look or not. Okay then.


	6. Captive Audience: Trapped in the Cine-Rider Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the movies for Team RWBY takes a turn when they find themselves trapped inside of a mysterious theater, unable to get out, the only clue to leave is to watch a tv show known as 'Kamen Rider'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Captive Audience' is a series of reaction stories where characters are being held against their will and can only escape by watching what they're told (and yes this is basically the plot of MST3K, just without a satellite.), in this one Team RWBY have to watch the entire 'Heisei era' of Kamen Rider, tv series and movies. In trailer format.

"Okay, team RWBY, it's movie day!" Ruby announces

"Should we invite JNPR?" Weiss asks

"How about Sun?" Blake asks, at the same time Yang's eye twitched for some reason

"You guys, this is 'team bonding night', as much as I like them, I just want it to be the four of us." 

(later in Vale)

Team RWBY are standing in front of the theater

"What's this?" Yang asks, "I've never seen this theater before."

"Maybe it just opened?" Ruby guesses, "Let's go and check it out!"

The four are inside the theater, which is more massive than it looked on the outside, but find it to be empty

"Where's everyone at?" Weiss asks

"I guess we just leave." Blake tries to open the door, "It's locked!"

"I got this!" Yang punches the door open, and when they look out they find they're not in Vale anymore, or Remnant for that matter

"Where are we!" Ruby shouts

(Words on a screen)

_**"Greetings, my dear guests, and welcome to my theater. "** _

"Who are you?!" Yang yells

_**"You will never know."** _

"Why are we here?" Weiss asks

_**"I have brought you here to view a certain franchise that's a favorite of mine."** _

"Why?" Blake asks

_**"Because."  
** _

"Because what?"

_**"Just Because."** _

They all roll their eyes

_**"You are currently in a subdimension, where time and space have no effect. No matter how much time passes for you, you will not age, and when you are finished you will be returned the same day and the exact moment you left."** _

_**"In order to get free, you must watch..."** _

**HENSHIN!**

"Why are a few of them based on bugs?" Weiss asks

_Episode 2 or Ryuki_

"I'm sure he'll warm up to Shinji eventually, I mean he had to be grateful for saving his life."

_Knight says it might be easier to crush him now and suddenly attacks Ryuki_

"THAT UNGRATEFUL PRICK!!!" yells a red-eyed Yang

_After watching a few episodes of Kamen Rider 555_

"Is it just me, or is everyone in this show an asshole?" asks Yang

_After episode 12 of Kabuto_

"A makeup artist is a Kamen Rider?" Yang asks with an incredulous look, "How is a makeup artist any good in a fig-"

Suddenly the lights go out

**"Ultimate Makeup..."**

The lights come back on

"What the hell! Someone was messing with my face! Did they do anything to it?" Yang asks the others, who look and find her face all dolled up in makeup and thought the same thing

'So Pretty..."

_After 31 Episodes of Kamen Rider Decade_

"So, is Decade the bad guy or not?" asks a confused Weiss

"You know what? I don't care anymore" Ruby slums in her seat

Ruby doing all Riders' catchphrases

"Now, count up your sins!"

"Uchuuu Kitaaa!"

"It's showtime, da!"

"It's my stage now!"

"Take you along for the ride!"

"My life will burn bright!"

"I'll clear this with no conti-"

"Do you have to do that every single series!" Weiss yells in Ruby's face

**TRAPPED IN THE CINE-RIDER THEATER**

"Do we really have to watch every single one?" Weiss asks

**_"It was either this or have you watch multiple versions of your friend Jaune, trust me the world doesn't need another of that crap."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you thought of this and if you want to write it, really I just want someone's opinions on these ideas, event if they don't want to write them. There'll be more 'Captive Audience' ideas in the future.


	7. Revenge of the B-Films!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion party on the Satellite of Love is ruined with the return of an old enemy, with a plan to take the bad movie experience to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the greatest show to involve a guy and two robots making fun of bad movies, I bring you this little idea. Trailer is go!

**IN THE NOT TOO DISTANT FUTURE, NEXT SUNDAY A.D....**

(on the Satellite of Love)

"Oh, so that's how you survived being eaten and escaped your wedding." Joel said after Jonah finished his story

"Yeah, it was really exciting." said Mike

"Thank you, I'm glad someone wanted to hear my story." said Jonah

**THERE WERE THREE GUYS NAMED JOEL, MIKE AND JONAH, NOT TOO DIFFERENT FROM YOU OR ME**

"Check this out, it's my newest invention," Joel brings out a raygun, "It's my 'instant mechanical duplicator', it allows me to make instant copies of any machines I zap. Crow, Tom, would you mind standing there for a minute?"

"For what?"

Joel zaps them with his ray, and suddenly there's three Crows and three Servos

"Woah! Did we just do a 'Clonus' thing?" said one of the Crows (voiced by Bill Corbett, which shall be known as '2nd Crow')

"Ooh, does that mean we've got to fight to the death?" said another Crow (voiced by Trace Beaulieu, AKA '1st Crow')

"There can only be one!" said Crow #3 (voiced by Hampton Yount, so of course he's '3rd Crow')

"Hey, my 'Mighty Voice' has returned!" said the J. Elvis Weinstein voiced Tom Servo, aka '1st Servo'

"That's nothing compared to my beautiful chords" said the Kevin Murphy voiced Tom Servo, aka '2nd Servo'

"And I'm the '3rd Servo'." said the Baron Vaungh one

**BUT THEIR FUN AND GAMES COME TO AN END AS AN OLD ADVERSARY HAS COME CRAWLING OUT OF THE SHADOWS**

"Hello, boobies, I'm back!" said a man with wild hair and a mustache that has a white streak in it.

"Dr. Forrester!" said by everyone on the SOL

"Wait, who?' asks Jonah

"I don't get it, didn't Pearl kill you?" asks Mike

"Well, it's a very complicated story of cloning, computers, brain surgery, time travel," Forrester listed off, "But that doesn't matter!"

"Oh great, are you gonna force us to watch bad movies?" asked 1st Crow

"Ooh, can we get animated ones this time? I've been wanting to trash 'Foodfight' for years." said 2nd Servo

"Oh no, I've gone beyond simply showing you bad movies," Forrester laughs evilly,

"It's 'Movie Sign', you idiots!" He slams a hammer on a button, energy surrounds Joel, Mike, Jonah, the Crows and the Servo

(Montage Time! with Forrester dialogue in Italic)

_"You see, I've had an epiphany"_

"You are not a Hu-Man, but you live with the Hu-Man." asked Ro-Man (Robot Monster)

"Well, it helps that we weren't cross bred with a gorilla." said 1st Servo

"Hey, does that thing really send out a billion bubbles?" asked 1st Crow about the Ro-Man's bubble machine

_"It isn't enough to force people to watch bad movies"_

Jonah, 3rd Crow and 3rd Servo are riding atop a spinning Gamera, screaming and holding on for dear life

_"To truly torture someone, you must make them LIVE the bad movie!"_

"Oh, I just want to teach you all about instruments." pouted Mr. B Natural

"Get back, you demon!" Mike yells, pointing a clarinet at the femmy music pixie, with 2nd Crow and 2nd Servo cowering behind him

_"I will send you all to the worst movies you ever watched,"_

"Give me back my flying suit!" shouts Commando Cody

"I can't, I don't know how it works!" said Joel as he flies off with 1st Crow and 1st Servo on his back

"Really, Joel?" asks Crow

"Oh no, it's actually pretty easy to understand."

"Goodbye, pumpkin boy!" shouts Servo

_"The most illogical, badly written and worst acted pieces of garbage in the history of Mystery Science Theater,"_

Jonah and the Reb Brown character are driving around in those little carts in 'Space Mutiny'

"You've got to admit, we look pretty stupid right now." Jonah says

"And when you're body and minds have turned to jelly, I'll complete my master plan for world domination!" Forrester begins laughing evilly

"So, this is basically 'Last Action Hero'?" asks 3rd Servo

"No! This is completely different!" Forrester protests

**NOW JOEL...**

"I can't believe it, a living Tyrannosaurus Rex." said a scientist from 'King Dinosaur'

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's a giant iguana," Joel corrects him, "Isn't that more amazing?"

**MIKE...**

"And who prey tell are you suppose to be?" asked the Donald Pleasence character from 'Puma Man'

"Uh, I-I'm 'coatimundi man'!" Mike announces in his ridiculous outfit

**AND JONAH...**

"Return those robots immediately!" said the general from 'Atlantic Rim'

"Trust me, I think we're a far better option." said Jonah, trying to pilot the Pacific Rim rip-off bot.

**CAN'T CONTROL WHAT MOVIE THEY END UP IN**

2nd Crow and 2nd Servo are entertaining the crowd of Smuggler's Tavern from 'Final Justice' with their version of 'You Better Run', as Deputy Sherriff Geronimo gives a pissed off stare at a nervous Mike

**AND MUST TRY TO SURVIVE WITH THE HELP OF THEIR ROBOT FRIENDS**

**CROW**

"Alright, bring it on! I'll take all you broads on!" 1st Crow challenges the wives of Manos, while wearing a white nightie.

**CROW**

"Am I a perfect creation made by the Dark One." said (Or at least I think that's what she said) by the weird accented lady from 'Robot Holocaust',

"Yet you sound like your mouth is full of nonvaccine." said 2nd Crow

**CROW**

"Rowsdower, Rowsdower, Rosdower, Rosdower," 3rd Crow repeated over and over again while sitting next to Rowsdower himself from 'Final Sacrifice'

**TOM SERVO**

"Get off! Get off!" yells the villainous Martian from 'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' as 1st Servo hangs from his mustache

"Taste my dome head of justice, villain!"

**TOM SERVO**

2nd Servo sings his love song to the 'Creepy Girl' from 'Catalina Caper', who looks a cross between shocked and disturbed as she tries to subtlety back away from the infatuated little robot

**AND TOM SERVO**

"Check it out! Actual working hoverskirt!" 3rd Servo taunts his dopplegangers while hovering over them, "Worship me!"

**REVENGE OF THE B-MOVIES!**

Mike awkwardly shares a hotel bed with Norman Krasner

"Wait, when did we watch any 'Norman' shorts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sad Netflix won't carry the next season (dumb bastards), but any true MSTie knows this show will never die!


	8. Ruby Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY High School AU, Beacon High is doing a production of 'Peter Pan', with Ruby getting the title role (following theater tradition of Peter Pan being played by a woman), with Weiss getting the part of Wendy. Along with messy production, random script rewrites, and Nora's insane directing, Ruby & Weiss are distracted by their secret crushes on each other, but maybe a cast and crew full of cupids can get them to confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for White Rose fans out there, and why 'Peter Pan'? Well, I've always liked the old 50's play starring Mary Martin as the 'boy who never grew up'...mostly because I liked how her legs looked in those green tights, and growing up I didn't believe that 'Peter' was a boy (I never saw the Disney version till much later). And now for some random scenes in no particular order to give you an idea.

The group of students were assembled in the auditorium as Prof. Goodwitch reveals who's playing who in the upcoming production of 'Peter Pan'.

"Playing the role of 'Wendy' will be Weiss." this gets some applause

"Great going, Weiss! I knew you would nail it!" Ruby compliments the girl who she secretly has a crush on

"T-Thank you, Ruby." Weiss smiles in appreciation

"And finally, the role of main protagonist, 'Peter Pan', will be played by Ruby."

"WHAT!?" shouts the girl in question with shock, "H-How did I get the role!? I'm a girl!"

"Well, it is theater tradition that Peter Pan be played by a female." Glynda explains

"B-But I didn't even audition for anything! I was just here to support my friends!"

"The final decision came from our director, Nora."

"TA-DA!" Shouts Nora as she appears on stage.

"Wait? How did Nora become the director?" Weiss asks

"Principal Ozpin's decision." Glynda responds

"Yeah, that makes sense." Weiss sighs

(LATER...)

"Uh, so how do I look?" Ruby nervously asks Weiss, Blake & Yang, having out on the costume for the play. It resembled a cross between a tunic and a dress, covered in fake leaves, her legs clad in light green tights with brown ballet slippers on her feet.

"Oh my god, you look so cute!" Yang exclaims as she rushes to her little sister and gives her a big hug

"Ah! No, Yang stop!" Ruby pleads as she tries to get away, but it's no good.

"I admit, you do look the part." Blake says

"Whatever you Weiss?" Yang asks as she turns her attention, but not letting her sister out of the hug, "Don't look think Ruby's legs look good in those tights?"

"Yang!" Ruby blushes

"I-I say she does make a good Peter Pan!" Weiss turns her head as she blushes, but thinks to herself, 'Ruby's legs do look good in those tights.'

(LATER...)

"Nora, I would like to have a word with you about these rewrites." Weiss says to Nora, who's sitting in a directors' chair and dressed like a stereotypical director

"What is it, Weiss darling?"

"First, don't call me 'darling', second I wanted to talk with you about a few things." Weiss takes out a list, "Number 1: Nearly all the dialogue of Wendy's brothers have been cut."

"Well yeah, no one really cares about them."

"Uh huh, Number 2: The play is now a romance between Peter and Wendy?"

"Well duh, there's no question there's a thing going on between the two of them."

"They're suppose to be children! They're not supposed to have those types of feelings. Speaking of which, Number 3: They are now teenagers?"

"Well, we're all a bunch of teenagers, no one will believe you're little kids!"

"That's why it's called 'acting'. Number 4: Wendy fights the pirates along side Peter?"

"It's a new age! Do you want got a problem with Wendy being a badass?"

"No, actually that's one rewrite I approve of."

"Thank you."

"Now then, Number 5 and my biggest problem: Peter reveals he's actually a girl? Peter Pan, the boy who never grows up, is now a girl?"

"Come on! Do you actually believe RUBY as a boy? Besides, if Peter is played by a girl, why not make him a girl?"

"Do I need to remind you that you also made it a romance between Peter and Wendy, and if Peter is actually a girl, than you're making it a lesbian romance."

"It's progressive! Do you have a problem with lesbian romance?"

"N-No! I just don't think I'm comfortable with d-doing something like that."

"Why? Because it's with Ruby?"

"N-No!"

(Later...)

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Ruby screams as she flies with wires, it was one of their rehearsals and Ruby was practicing her flying while wearing her Peter Pan costume. Needless to say, she hasn't gotten the hang of it yet

"Calm down Rubes!" Yang yells as she watches below Ruby, "No one's gonna believe a Peter Pan who's afraid of heights."

"I'M NOT AFRIAD OF HEIGHTS! JUST AFRAID OF FALLING TO MY DEATH!"

At the side of the stage, Weiss and Blake look on

"I swear, we'll be lucky if we even survive till opening night." Weiss facepalms

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure we'll make it for yours and Ruby's love scenes." Blake smirks

"That's not funny, Belladonna." Weiss glares

"Seriously though, you have to tell her sometime."

Weiss frowns, "I-I'm not sure if she'll like me that."

"Really, Weiss, if you like her, it's gonna be okay." Blake puts a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder

"What if she'll hate me."

"It's Ruby, I don't think it's even possible for her to hate someone."

"Well, I-"

"HAHAHAHHAAHAHA!"

The sudden laughter surprises Weiss as she and Blake look over and find Ruby, hanging from her wire as Yang was tickling her green tights covered feet, Ruby unable to get her feet away from her

"What on earth are those two doing?"

"Y-YANG! HAHAHA! STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!"

"Not until you agree to kiss Weiss," Yang tells her, voice low enough so no one else hears her, digging her fingers into Ruby's feet

"I-I-IHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stage, Nora was looking at Ruby's tickle torture and got a smirk, "IDEA!!!!" she sings before opening her script and writing something down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's Pan costume is based on Mary Martin's. Anyway, that's all I got, and I've got to admit it's not that good. I'm hoping a better writer would take this up and do it justice. Yeah, I know for some reason I keep putting little tickle scenes into these, for some reason I can't writing anything RWBY related without a tickling or two, force of habit. Again, you don't have to use these scenes, it's just a general idea. Please tell me what your opinion is of these ideas, I really want to know.


	9. Yes, It's another RWBY rewrite (kind of mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you've might've seen plenty of these by now, so here's another one! A RWBY rewrite that doesn't really care about making a solid story, where heterosexual women are a rarity, and if the writer was a bit of a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, except I don't own anything, and here's a bunch of random scenes from this idea.

_**From 'Chapter 1: Ruby Rose'** _

"Are you a huntress?" Ruby asks Glynda, "Can I have your autograph!?"

(Later...)

"OW!" Ruby screams as Glynda strikes her sensitive bottom with her riding crop. The pair were in an interrogation room, Ruby was layed across Glynda's lap with her 'combat skirt' pulled up as Glynda spanked the 15 year old.

"This Is what you get for recklessly fighting a group of criminals," Glynda says as she delivers another swat to Ruby's bottom

"OW! But they started it!" Glynda gives another swat, "OW! What right do you have to spank me!?"

"It's in my license," Glynda shows her license to the girl, one line saying 'Authorized to discipline anyone she sees fit.'

"I didn't know huntresses can be authorized for that. OW!"

(a few moments later...)

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin gets uncomfortably close to Ruby's face, "You have silver eyes..." Ruby suddenly maces Ozpin's eyes, the headmaster falls to the floor in pain.

"Sorry, but my sister warned me if a older man looks to be flirting with me to either mace his face or kick him in the balls."

"That...That's understandable." Ozpin groans

_**From 'Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon, Part 2'** _

Trying to get Ruby to make friends, Yang had brought her sister over to talk with the dark haired girl (Blake) she met earlier, but as she got a closer look at Blake, her mind suddenly went haywire, as she was face to face with the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen in her life.

' _Come on, Xiao Long, think!'_ Yang thought to herself, _'This is no time to act like an awkward idiot! You have a girl with beautiful amber eyes, long black hair, with a sarcastic and sassy attitude sitting there all sexy in a kimono! This is your dream girl! Say something about her that won't make you sound stupid or a pervert!'_ she spots the little black bow on Blake's head. ' _Perfect! Say you like her bow!'_

"I like your legs!" Yang suddenly says

"What?" Blake asks

"What?" Ruby asks

_'You dumbass!'_

_**From 'Chapter 5: Emerald Forest, Part** _ **2'**

_'Let's see, who else do I know?'_ Ruby asks herself as she races through Emerald Forest looking for anyone she knows to be a partner, suddenly spotting Weiss. Ruby attempts to slow down, but trips on a rock, sending her flying into Weiss as the two girls roll around a bit.

Once Ruby regains her senses, she finds her face isn't in grass, but what look to be a pair of white panties with a little snowflake on them. She looks up and finds them on a pair of familiar gorgeous legs.

"Uh oh." Ruby blushes, and suddenly hears a muffled scream, she looks down and finds herself sitting on Weiss's face, "Double uh oh."

_**From 'Chapter 12: Jaundice, Part 2'** _

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress!" Jaune ranted to Pyrrha, "I want to be the hero! I don't want to be known as 'that guy on the team with three girls'!"

"Jaune, I-wait a minute? What do you mean three girls?" Pyrrha asks

"You, Nora & Ren, who else?!"

"Jaune, Ren's a guy."

"W-What?" Jaune suddenly breaks out of his 'rant mode'

"Ren is a guy." Pyrrha deadpans

"You're kidding." he says in astonishment, "Ren's looks the most feminine!"

"While I'll ignore that comment, I can assure you Ren's a guy."

"But...that's..that's just crazy."

"Then why does he wear the boys' school uniform?"

"I thought Ren was just a massive tomboy."

"What about the fact he doesn't have boobs?"

"Well neither does Weiss, and I'm not suicidal enough to say that to her face!"

(Later...)

Pyrrha sighs as she walks back to her dome, upset that Jaune was acting like an utter dumbass (not that she would say that, but I would), she opens the door and suddenly comes across something she definitely wasn't expecting

"Oh, hey Pyrrha!" Nora greets as she applies eye shadow to Ren's face. The boy was sitting tied up, wearing a frilly pink dress, his face covered in makeup, his toenails painted pink, his hair in curlers.

"Nora? What are you and Ren doing?"

"Oh, I'm just giving Ren his weekly makeover, we've been doing it for years and Ren just loves it, don't you Ren?" Ren simply mouths 'Help Me' to Pyrrha with a pathetic face, Nora just doesn't seem to notice or care, "Me and Ren are going out after I'm done with him, he'll be the most beautiful girl in Vale! Want to join us?

"Um...I think I'll just hang out with Team RWBY for the night, you two enjoy yourselves!" Pyrrha closes the door, wanting to get as far away from this situation as possible, though she does admit to herself Ren really does pass off as a girl

Ren whimpers as Pyrrha left him to his crossdressing fate as Nora shrugs, "Aw well. Before we go, let's wax off your pubes!"

If he wasn't afraid of Nora getting mad as him for ruining his mascara, Ren would've started crying.

_**From 'Chapter 14: Forever Fall, Part 2'** _

Cardin watched Jaune walk off after he said his piece, he had to admit Jaune looked kind of cool, if you ignore the fact he wasn't wearing pants (Team CRDL took those off before they took turns wedgieing him for throwing sap onto Cardin). Cardin sighs before beginning to leave, and coming face to face with a girl wearing a baret and sunglasses, carrying a big purse.

"Hey there, the name's Coco." The girl said as she took off her sunglasses, "You wouldn't happened to have picked on a certain super adorable bunny faunus girl, right?"

From looking into her eyes, Cardin suddenly feels far more terrified than he was with the bear Grimm.

**"And Cardin was never seen or heard from again."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was another thing that came out of my crazy mind. Please tell me what you thought of this idea and the others before it in the comments, I'm getting kind of sad no one's said anything. The kudos are nice, but I still would like to see your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> That was all I got, so if you are interested in this story and want to write it, just let me know. You don't have to use the scenes I wrote, but I just wanted to give a general idea, so you can do whatever you want with them.


End file.
